katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Cousin Planet
The Cousin Planet is a planet that can be created in a stage featured in We ♥ Katamari. The Cousins Planet is first made in the cousins stage of We ♥ Katamari, and it can be made again in later games but is considered as a satellite and is made through playtime items instead of cousins in the Delightful Dirigible in Beautiful Katamari, again in Make a Star 1 - Playtime in Katamari Forever, and again in Make It Big 8: Royal in Touch My Katamari. The planet can only be made by a request by a fan. Appearance The planet is white with small multicolored patterns on the surface, and the planet sports an antenna similar to that of a cousin's. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *The planet where all of the Prince’s first and second cousins live. Cousin Locations * Upper Area: Huey,Marcy, & Twinkle: go left up the hill you'll see them. * Daisy & Ichigo: Past Huey, Marcy, & Twinkle in front of the cow. * L'Amour and Honey: skipping up the hill. * Opeo & Macho: Opeo is riding a boar and Macho is trying to stop it. They're riding around the in a slow circle in the upper half of the level. * Shy, Peso, & Velvet: All to the right of the small hill. Peso and Velvet are flying around and Shy is watching. * Colombo: on a small bear, near where you exit the lake area. * Lalala: relaxing on a bench right when leave the lake area. * Signolo: on a stump near Lalala. * Nickel And Can-Can: Around A bush of flowers just past Signolo. * Foomin: Skipping around just past Nickel and Can-Can. * Miso: sitting with a deer just below the wrestling ring. * Drooby, Lucha, & Kuro: in the wrestling ring. Path area: * Nutsuo: enter the path through the right, he' s hiding behind a tree. * Jungle: wandering around. * Ace & Dipp: spining around the tree. VERY annoying!!! * Odeko: Hidden in the tall grass. Very big. * Havana & Beyond: both walking slowly clockwise across the level. Beyond needs more size to grab. * Fujio: standing in the ring of flowers. * Slip: standing in the grass past Fujio. * Prince: wandering around. * Johnson: His head is stuck in a tree if you enter through the left. * Miki: walks around, sometimes into the lake so watch for that. Lake Area: * Marny: Swimming around. * Shikao: Standing on the edge of the lake. * Odeon: chasing a plant around the area. * June: Flying on an umbella arounds the area. * Kinoko: Sleeping near the cave. * Nik: Sitting in the cave. Trivia *The game has a total of 40 cousins, but in the stage you need to roll up 39 cousins since you're playing as a character. *The level will change depending on the cousin you play as, meaning you're cousin will not appear where they normally would as you are playing as them, this is the same case for As Large As Possible 5, Dangerous Colony, Make a Star 11 - As Large As Possible, and Make a Star - Danger. Category:Cosmos Category:We ♥ Katamari: Stages Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Touch My Katamari: Stages Category:Beautiful Katamari: Stages Category:Katamari Forever: Stages Category:Space Category:Collection